Kekasih Baru
by Shinichi Kudo 44
Summary: Kaito mengajak Aoko pergi ke Tropical Land pada malam hari, tanggal 13 Februari. apa yang terjadi disana ya? RnR please!


Hallo minna! Saya author baru disini, maaf yah jika banyak kesalahan!

**DC&MK ****Aoyama Gosho**

**Kekasih Baru ****Shinichi Kudo 44**

**Pairing: Kaito-Aoko**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, and Apa adanya (?)**

**Warning!: Abal, Lebay, banyak OOC, Typo merajalela dan sejenisnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kekasih Baru**

Jum'at, 10 February 2012

Seperti biasa, di SMA Ekoda kelas 2-B sedang terjadi perang dunia ke 3 (?) antara Kaito vs Aoko

"BAKAITOOO!" teriak Aoko sambil mengayunkan sebuah pel, Kaito berhasil menghindar dengan kepanikan, semua murid di kelaspun sudah biasa melihat kejadian itu, bahkan, hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan itu.

Minggu, 13 Februari 2012

07.00

"KRINGGG KRINGG" suara telpon genggam Aoko berbunyi, Aoko langsung bangun dan menjawab telepon itu sambil menguap, "Ha-halo?" ucap Aoko "HAI! AHOKO!" jawab seseorang yang ada di telpon itu, Aoko langsung tahu siapa yang menelponnya dengan menjawab "DIAM KAMU! BAKAITO!" teriak Aoko dengan ganas (?) Kaito menjawab "Haha.. sudahlah jangan marah gitu, sebagai gantinya.., maukah kau pergi denganku?" Aoko membalas pertanyaan itu dengan berkata "Ke—kemana? Aku tidak bisa hari ini!" Sambil marah, "Ayolah.. temani aku.., hari ini saja ya!" Ucap Kaito, "Loh? Memangnya kenapa harus hari ini? Besokkan sekolah kita libur kenapa tidak besok?" Tanya Aoko, "Pokoknya harus hari ini 13 FEBRUARI! Titik!" ucap Kaito sambil agak marah kepada Aoko, Aoko kembali jawab "Tapi, hari ini aku sudah janjian dengan Akako, untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk pacarnya Hakuba.." dengan suara polos, Kaito menjawab "Sudahlah.., biarkan Akako pergi sendirian saja.." Kaito mencari alasan, Aokopun menjawab "Baiklah.. baiklah.., kapan perginya?" "Aoko! Sudah jam 10 nih!, sarapannya sudah dingin, cepatlah makan!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibunya dari dapur, Aoko hanya menjawab "i—iya bu.. aku akan segera kesana", mendengar itu Kaito langsung menjawab "Jam 11 malam yah.., kujempu kau jam 10, dan kita akan sampai jam 11 malam.., sudah dulu yah! Pulsaku sudah habis byee" Aoko kaget dan berkata "hey! Masa jam 11 sih?" tapi yang terdengar di telepon hanya suara "tutt... tut... tut.." tanpa sadar Aoko ternyata mengobrol dengan Kaito selama 3 jam.

"kenapa sih harus jam 11 malam? Mengganggu orang tidur saja.., aku tahu di tropical land ada pesta kembang api sampai jam 1 pagi nanti.., tapi itukan malam sekali" batin Aoko sambil berjalan ke ruang makan, "huh.., kenapa sih harus tanggal 13? Memang itu hari yang spesial ya? 13 bukan ultahku.. ultah Kaito juga masih lama, dia ultah tanggal 21 Juni" Aoko terus mempertanyakan itu di dalam hatinya.

23.00, Tropical Land

"wah! Suasana makin ramai yaa? " terik Kaito, "hah? Kau bilang apa?" teriak Aoko, karena suara Kaito tak bisa didengar karena terlalu ramai, "Sudah lupakan saja!" ucap Kaito, Aokopun menjawab "huh.. baka..", Aoko kembali bertanya kepada Kaito "Kaito.. kenapasih harus hari ini dan jam segini?" Kaitopun hanya menjawab "Sudahlah.., kau pasti akan tahu" ucap Kaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Aoko hanya bingung, lalu Kaito menarik tangan Aoko dan berkata "Ayoo! Kita bersenang-senang!" Aokopun hanya pasrah.

Merekapun bermain di Tropical Land, mereka bermain Bom-Bom car, Melempar sesuatu ke lobang dll, sampai saat jam 23.55

Aoko berkata "oh yaa Kaito! Sebentar lagi akan dimulai pertunjukan kembang api, lihat yuk!" Kaito hanya tersenyum dan berkata "ah, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain yang lain!" "huh.. kukira kau akan mengajakku kesini untuk melihat kembang api.." ucap Aoko, "Malah, lebih baik dari itu!" Kaito berkata kembali kepada Aoko sambil mengedipkan 1 matanya, Aoko hanya bingung melihatnya, "oh..., itu ada bianglala. Kita naik kesitu yuk!" ucap Kaito semangat, merekapun naik kesana, tetapi Kaito terihat sedang mencari sesuatu ditasnya, Aoko yang bingung melihatnya berkata "Sedang cari apa Kaito?" Kaito hanya menjawab "eh? Oh tidak ada apa-apa" Aokopun kembali bingung

23.58

Mereka berdua sedang menaiki bianglala Tiba-tiba bianglala itu terhenti diatas, Aoko menjawa "wah! Ini tempat terbaik ya melihat kembang api.. iyakan Kaito!" "eh, oh iya iya" Kaito salah tingkah Aoko kembali bingung "Kenapa sih dia? Daritadi salah tingkah melulu" batin Aoko, "tapi, ya sudahlah!"

23.59

"Wah! Kaiton indah sekali yaa!" ucap Aoko, Kaito hanya terdiam dan berkata "Aoko.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu..." ucap Kaito sambil menunduk. Aoko hanya terdiam dan kebingungan "a—ada apa Kai?"

'DENG DENG DENG DENG' terdengar suara dari sebuah jam yang menandakan sudah 14 februari

"Aoko.. selamat hari valentine.. ini kuberikan coklat untukmu.." Aoko kebingungan dan menerima coklat itu, "Aoko.. sebenarnya.. dari dulu.., AKU CINTA KAMU AOKO!" teriak Kaito "MAUKAH KAU JADI KEKASIHKU?" Kaito berteriak sambil menahan malu kepada Aoko, Aoko terdiam dan berkata "Kaito... sebenarnya dari dulu.. AKU JUGA CINTA PADAMU!" teriak Aoko, "Ya.. aku menerima kau sebagai kekasihku" ucap Aoko sambil mengeluarkan air matanya, Kaito langsung memeluk Aoko dengan perasaan bahagia, Aoko juga memeluk Kaito dengan erat, Kaitopun melepaskan pelukan sambil memegan telapak tangan Kaito

'SYURRRR' 'DAZ' 'SYURRR' 'DAZZ'

Suara kembang apipun bergema, seolah merayakan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih baru, mereka melihat kembang api itu masih dalam posisi memegang pasangan...

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI DARIKU!" teriak Kaito dan Aoko berbarengan, setelah itu mereka kembali berpelukan

**~THE END~**

Bagaimana cerita pertamaku tadi? Kalo kurang bagus, gomen yaa

Minta REVIEWNYA pleaseee ~

Gomen terlalu pendek yaa `


End file.
